


Tracing your tattoos

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoo, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from richardbemadden: umm, for the prompt things may i get a destiel thing where Dean loves to trace Cas' wing tattoo's? Thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing your tattoos

Their skin was sweaty by the time they finished, marks sucked into each other’s shoulders and chests stood out in the darkness of the room, the summer heat making them stickier and sweatier (despite the wide open windows). Castiel rolled onto his stomach, resting his face against the soft pillow in the direction of Dean, who responded with a surprisingly gentle smile. He rested his hand on Castiel’s lower back, admiring the tattoo which had finally settled from four weeks prior - the black outline of ridiculously detailed angel wings. He began absently tracing the outline with the tips of his fingers as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips again, an action which was fast reciprocated.


End file.
